


D.Va's Defilement

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Hana Song, internationally famous MEKA pilot and pro gamer, is stuck at a convention center and wishing she could be anywhere else. But a chance encounter with some perverted deviants causes the teen celebrity to fall into a spiraling descent of depravity.





	1. Stuck-up and Tied-down

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Professional gamer, savior of Korea, and international celebrity D.Va sighed for the umpteenth time that day as yet another token piece of her own merchandise – this time a framed headshot of herself winking – was placed on the table in front of her for an autograph. Luckily the fan was too busy gushing in front of the young teen idol to notice D.Va’s bored expression as she wearily signed the photograph and pushed it away. The fan bowed several times, thanked her profusely, and then stepped away only to be replaced by the next person in line. And behind that fan was a long line of many, many more eager devotees waiting to meet the Korean sensation.

“Oh my god, D.Va! I’m such a huge fan! You’re my role model!” proclaimed a young teenage girl with tears of joy as she placed down a scale replica of D.Va’s pink MEKA.

“Thanks…” replied D.Va with utter apathy as she signed the cheap plastic.

The next fan rotated in. “D.Va, you’re amazing! I love you!”

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s actually you! Hey uhh, can you make it out to Scott?”

“D.Va! D.Va! Oh! My! God! I can’t believe I’m standing in front of her! You are such an inspiration, like you have no idea!”

“Hey, can you sign it with my kid brother’s name? He’s a real big fan of yours.”

“You’re so cool, D.Va! So cool! Hey, can you sign this? And this? And this?”

One right after the other, they never seemed to stop coming and the line never seemed to shorten, as if D.Va could even see the end of it in the first place. When one patron walked away and before the next could approach, D.Va quickly leaned over to her manager who was dutifully looking over whatever e-mails littered her tablet. “Do I really have to keep doing this? This is so dumb… I could be practicing for my next tournament. Or more importantly preparing for the next omnic attack,” she said with a scowl.

The manager looked down at her little moneymaker shook her head. “Hana, we both agreed that public appearances were necessary to maintain your image. After all, people aren’t going to buy the memorabilia or go to your next movie if they don’t feel connected to you in some way.”

“But a con, really?” D.Va looked out over the convention floor within the large warehouse-like building, littered with booths promoting video games, comic books, anime, and everything else a fanatical nerd could wish for. “It feels so… low brow, like I’m some forgotten C-list actress from a 30-year-old TV show with puppets. As if any of this stuff matters.”

“It’s what the people want,” said her manager with a shrug. “These conventions are extremely popular, not to mention lucrative. Government funding alone isn’t enough to keep the MEKA program afloat these days. Don’t forget we’re making $150 per signing. Most celebrities would kill for even a quarter of that.”

D.Va sighed once more, clearly defeated and resigned to her fate of an entire evening signing autographs for brownnosing fans. “Well can I at least take a break? Like I really need to use the bathroom!”

“Yeah sure.” A cursory glance across the room and the incalculable number of convention attendants made the manager hesitant. “But take one of the security guards though and head to the private staff rooms. Don’t want to get mobbed now.”

D.Va looked up at one of the massive guards flanking each side of her table wearing a wired earpiece and a large black shirt with STAFF printed across the chest. “Yeah fine, whatever. Come on, let’s get out of here before the nerds start getting antsy.”

And so the young gamer girl celebrity made her way through the crowds as they parted in amazement at her presence. Many of them simply gawked and whispered amongst each other, too stunned to react, while a few others were bold enough to whip out their phones and take discrete pictures of her, particularly as she walked away in her skintight MEKA pilot suit. As comfortable as the suit was to her by this point, almost like a second skin, D.Va had reservations about wearing it in such a casual setting. But her manager had once again convinced her that people had come to see D.Va, not Hana Song, and that the costume was essential to her identity. And so she found herself wearing the full ensemble complete with headset and painted pink whiskers.

When finally they reached the door leading into the back corridors of the convention center that held the private rooms, D.Va found it flanked on both sides by booths peddling their kitschy wares. But most aggravating was a pair of guys blocking the door without a care in the world for the people around them. They were both fairly tall and seemed more interested in their own conversation than interacting with the booth nearby. Normally D.Va wouldn’t even give them the time of day, but with the much larger guard following her she felt particularly emboldened. And so when the staff member stepped forward to ask them to move, D.Va took charge instead as she saw a perfect outlet to vent all frustrations built up from her lousy day. “Hey, you two better get out of the way!”

One of the men, who looked to be at around the end of his 20s, took one look at D.Va, eyed her up and down, and responded with a condescending smirk. “Oh yeah? Nice cosplay. What are you supposed to be?”

“Whoa dude, that’s D.Va,” said his companion, a lankier man a bit younger in age. “Don’t you remember, she had posters all over the place up at the front.”

“Oh yeah,” said the darker haired one. “The one with the line clogging up the entrance. Took us forever to get through that mess. Thanks for nothing, babe.”

“Babe?!” exclaimed D.Va with a huff as she planted both fists on her hips. “You must not know who you’re talking to or else you wouldn't be so disrespectful.”

He snorted with contempt as he attempted to hold back laughter. “Oh yeah? What are you, some sort of professional cosplayer? Showing off her body to get a bunch of sweaty virgins to pay attention to you?”

“Nah man,” said the younger boy. “I think she won some pro tournament last year. The one in Beijing.”

“A girl gamer?” asked the guy, not bothering to hold back his laughter this time. “That’s even worse!”

D.Va was visibly angry at this point and her cheeks were glowing red from embarrassment and the sheer audacity of these loser nobodies to belittle her. “I’m more of a gamer than you’ll ever be. Not to mention keeping my home and my people safe as a MEKA pilot! More than anything you’ll ever accomplish in your mom’s basement.”

“Is that so?” he asked. “Well I got a joystick right here you can handle,” he said with a lewd gesture toward his crotch.

“Gross! I guess I shouldn’t have expected any class from a total loser, sniffing around some nerd con like a pathetic lower lifeform.”

Now he had become quite pissed off to match D.Va's own fury, and he stepped toward the petite Korean teen, who barely even came up to his chest. “Ya know, you got a real mouth on you. Better watch out who you backtalk or you’re going to find yourself in serious trouble.”

“Or what?” asked D.Va with a flippant laugh. “You’re going to do something right in front of security?” She leaned her head back at the guard standing nearby and folded her arms defiantly. “You really are as stupid as you look.”

Said security guard, sensing that the situation was escalating rather needlessly, finally stepped in. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to move aside so Miss Song can continue about her business.”

The man was seething in rage, but he wasn’t quite stupid enough to do anything with a trained bouncer right in front of him and with plenty of witnesses nearby. With every ounce of his self-control, he stepped aside from the door silently.

“Good boy,” praised D.Va mockingly as she pulled the door open. “Run along now before you inconvenience any more of your betters, dork.”

The haughty Korean idol disappeared inside with her escort and the door slammed shut. “Wow, that D.Va chick is… umm, kind of a bitch,” remarked the friend who had been quiet thus far.

“More like a prima donna fucking cunt,” growled the older boy through clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with fury. “Stupid stuck-up whore thinks she can walk all over people just because she’s famous for showing off her tits and ass.”

“Yeah, seems like she really thinks she’s hot shit.”

“Well she’s not. Skanks like her need to be brought down a peg or two.” A wicked grin suddenly spread across the man’s face as a bold plan started to form within his head. “And I think I know just how to do it. We’ll have to call in some favors though.”

* * *

Several excruciating hours later and D.Va was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Convention closing hours were soon approaching, and even though the line leading up to her booth showed no sign of thinning, D.Va was more than ready to walk away as soon as the clock ticked down no matter how many unsatisfied fans she left behind. She had far more important things to do than mindlessly scribble down the same fake and practiced signature again and again.

Things were going as smoothly as expected despite everyone’s rapidly closing window to meet their object of idolatry, but a sudden commotion near the midway point of the line managed to catch everyone’s attention, including D.Va. Just as they took notice of the ruckus is when a loud voice, somehow managing to drown out the rest of the convention murmuring, shouted loud enough for everyone in a good-sized radius to hear, “Hurry, hurry! For the next 15 minutes only, free autographs and selfies with D.Va! Limited time offer to thank all her loyal fans!”

That’s when chaos broke loose. D.Va could hardly believe that an incredulous and blatantly false statement could be taken so seriously, but it seemed to have had the anticipated negative effect on the crowd, no doubt too weary after an entire day on their feet for critical thinking. Desperate fans and geeks, typically well behaved if carefully monitored, turned rabid at the mere prospect of free stuff. A frenzy mob immediately made a mad dash for D.Va’s booth, knocking over all the patient fans at the front who had waited nearly the entire day. The security team immediately sprang into action, moving in between the visibly frightened MEKA pilot and the surging wave of screaming admirers. However it was very clear that only two guards against a frenzied crowd were not going to be enough and backup was quickly summoned. Yet their ability to arrive soon enough to help with the absolute bedlam was dubious at best. “Go, Hana!” yelled the manager, clutching her work tablet as a weapon to fend off the horde. “Make a run for the back exit!”

D.Va didn’t need to be told twice. Small and agile, the tiny 19-year-old star was more than capable of dodging and weaving through the crowd with ease, particularly since the people toward her goal were yet unaware of the situation. With the memory of the door she had used recently still ingrained in her mind, D.Va made her best guess of the right direction and dove into the sea of masses with the hysterical cries of desperate fans hot on her heels.

Luckily D.Va’s skills were as impeccable as ever, and she was able to once again locate the private staff door after dodging a few emboldened fans. The only noteworthy incident was a casual slap onto her perky ass while swimming through the crowd. When D.Va turned to confront her molester, ready to repay with a slap to the face, she had lost the perpetuator in the faceless sea. As much as she really wanted to track down the creep and give him a piece of her mind, D.Va knew she didn’t have time to waste.

Once through the door, D.Va found the silent and eerily empty white hallways of the convention center's maintenance routes a welcome respite. Still, she wasn’t out of the woods yet and any number of attendees near the outside of the door could rat her out to the fans hunting her down. Now free of the entangling crowd, D.Va took off running down the stark corridors, her footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. She passed many unlabeled closed doors along the way, and D.Va panicked as she found herself in very unfamiliar territory. Which way to the parking garage where the rest of her entourage waited? This wasn’t the way she came in last time.

D.Va was so distracted with her own thoughts that she nearly ran into a lone person standing right in the middle of the hallway as she rounded a sharp corner. “Sorry!” she quickly blurted out with shortness of breath. However her expression quickly morphed into confusion when she recognized him as one of the punks blocking the door earlier, particularly the rude one.

“Hey there, babe. Remember us?”

D.Va was just about to ask “Us?” but she never got a chance. As soon as she opened her mouth, a hand wrapped around her head from behind. It carried a simple cloth that covered her mouth and nose and smelled of a harsh chemical odor. In mere seconds, barely enough time for D.Va to react and fight back, her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went dark.

* * *

When D.Va finally started to regain consciousness some indeterminant amount of time later, the first thing she noticed before even opening her eyes was that her headset was missing. Which was strange because the second thing she noticed was that both hands were tied behind her back, which she thought should've been the more concerning of the two. With a slight groan, D.Va lifted her head up and slowly opened her eyes, though her vision was so blurry that she couldn’t see anything.

What she did know however was that she was sitting on a plain metal chair in the center of a barren room not much larger than a studio apartment. As her vision became more focused, she spotted a nearby plain desk, also made of a burnished metal, and a door set into the far wall with a good amount of locks and bolts on it. Finally, and most worrisome, D.Va spotted the indiscernible figures of two people standing in the room with her, and as her thoughts quickly caught up with her, she had a good idea of who they were.

“Well well, looks like our little princess is finally coming around,” chided one voice. “About time too, we’ve been waiting to get this party started.”

Not only was D.Va still struggling to collect herself mentally, but her mouth was incredibly dry and she found it difficult to form words. “What did you do to me?” she choked out.

“Really?” asked the same voice. “I figured a little slut like you would be used to being drugged with the way you parade your hot little body around for everyone to see.” The other figure, no doubt his mostly silent friend, sniggered callously at the remark. “It’s not enough that you’re just daring anyone to take advantage of you with the way you dress, but you really shouldn’t be poking the hornet’s nest with that stuck-up attitude of yours.”

“You guys are going to be in so much trouble,” growled D.Va as finally her eyes became focused and she saw the familiar faces of her two captors. “When I get out of here…”

“Yeah well you won’t,” taunted the darker haired man, clearly the ringleader of the two. “We brought you here to teach you a lesson. If and when you finally do leave, the last thing on your mind will be reporting the two of us but rather how best to fulfill your true role as a subservient pop idol fucktoy.”

D.Va’s eyes widened at his words. “What… What are you going to do to me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” said the younger accomplice as he finally spoke up. “Come on, now you're the one that sounds as dumb as you look. I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of hentai in your slutty life to know what happens in this scenario. We’re going to rape you senseless," he announced with a hint of pride. "We’re gonna pound every single one of your holes so thoroughly that by the end you’ll be nothing more than a babbling piece of fuck-meat begging for cock.”

While her predicament certainly seemed hopeless, D.Va merely rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. “Oh please. I think you’re the one that’s been watching too much hentai. Not only are you two some serious perverts, but you’re retarded if you think whatever sick scheme you've gotten into your pea-brains has even a microscopic chance of happening.” D.Va straightened up in her seat and glared at them both, trying her best to appear menacing despite the ropes binding her hands. “There’s no way you can just kidnap a celebrity of my caliber and get away with it. A have scores of people, the best in their field, out looking for me right now as we speak. You’re naïve to think they won’t find us.”

“I’m sure you believe that,” said the older man once more taking control of the conversation. “But this isn’t our first rodeo. And yeah, we’ve never hooked a fish quite as high profile as you before, but it’s going to take them a long time to pick up our trail.” A cruel grin spread across his face. “Which is more than enough time for us to have our fun with you, babe.”

Panic once more filled D.Va’s eyes as she realized the truth of his statement. It would take time for any progress to be made, and there’s no telling what these creeps could do to her before then. “I’m warning you!” D.Va shouted in one last desperate bid to intimidate her ambitious kidnappers even as they both unzipped the flies of their pants. “You’re messing with the wrong girl! I know a lot of powerful people! They’ll have your heads for this!”

“Maybe,” said the man as he pulled free his already hard cock from the confines of his trousers. D.Va couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer size of it, far larger than any other dicks she’d seen before, and her gaping expression froze as she noticed his friend was similarly well-endowed. “But at least we’ll die happy,” he said with a knowing snicker as he stepped up to her squirming body, grabbed firmly onto the back of her head to keep her steady, and slapped the face of the famous D.Va, beloved teen icon and Korean hero, with the underside of his fat cock. “In the meantime, it looks like you’re the one about to get some heads.”


	2. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song, internationally famous MEKA pilot and pro gamer, is stuck at a convention center and wishing she could be anywhere else. But a chance encounter with some perverted deviants causes the teen celebrity to fall into a spiraling descent of depravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The humiliation of Hana Song began as her kidnapper pressed the entirety of his erection against her cute face, the sheer thickness of it enveloping her entire right eye. She sputtered as the wrinkled ballsack mashed against her lips, the foul hairs tickling her nostrils. Yet out of the corner of her uncovered eye, D.Va saw her other wannabe rapist approach with his cock in hand, fully hard and ready for business, with full intention of double teaming the teen’s innocent face. D.Va whined pathetically as the second dick smashed against the other half of her face, his hips grinding the full shaft against her head.

“You smell that, bitch?” asked the first molester as he rubbed his length up and down her face. “That’s the smell of a real man’s cock. Something you’ll be very familiar with by the time we’re done with you.” Since D.Va kept her lips sealed tightly to prevent anything getting into her mouth, breathing through her nose indeed gave her the full experience of their heavy musk. D.Va had no clue when last they washed their filthy penises, and the thought nearly made her gag, but both cocks were heavy with the scent of sweat and hormones of two horny guys in the prime of their virility eager to breed a defenseless teen. The thought ignited a deep fear in D.Va’s mind, yet her own youthful fertility reacted to their strong masculinity and potent pheromones by making her petite body shiver.

Both men laughed cruelly as they continued to rub their rock-hard members against her flinching face, sometimes grabbing hold at the roots and slapping their cocks against the signature pink whiskers painted onto her cheeks. D.Va endured the abuse as long as she could stand before bursting into another angry tirade. “You bastards are really going to pay for this. I’ve seen both your faces! There’s no way you’re getting out of this free,” she added as if she weren’t the one currently tied up and at their mercy.

The older one laughed harshly as he thumped the head of his cock against the bridge of her cute little nose. “You think knowing our faces matters? You don’t even know our names, you dumb slut.” He swiped his cock across her eyelid, smearing a dab of precum into her eyelashes, which made D.Va groan in utter disgust. “But I’m down to play a game to humor you. Since you’re such a ‘gamer girl’ we’ll give you our gamer names.” He thrusts his hips up against her face, smashing the full weight of his cock and balls against her lips and forehead. “Not like it matters, you’ll be calling us both daddy by the end of the night. But for now you’ll know me as Gage, and my eager friend here is Riot.”

The man dubbed Riot paused from smearing his own precum over D.Va’s pink face paint to look over at his friend. “That’s not actually my real gamertag.”

“Just go with it,” growled Gage as he cock-slapped the Korean cutie.

“If we’re going to use codenames then I want to pick my own,” he said, thinking deeply even while smushing his cum-heavy balls onto D.Va’s forehead. “I’ll be… Striker. No wait, Apollo! Yeah, I like that one.”

“Wow, you got to be kidding me.” Even with a pair of horny cocks abusing her face like a cheap Kings Row hooker, D.Va hadn’t lost any of her fire or sass. “You two really are the most pathetic nerds I’ve ever seen. No wonder you’ve got to kidnap a girl to have any chance of getting laid.”

“Geez, you’re still such a brat,” said Gage with a tsk-tsk. “I don’t think the gravity of your situation has really sunk in. You’re not some famous e-slut with legions of neckbeard fans to fawn over you in here. You’re not some hero gundam pilot or whatever. You’re just a piece of fuck-meat with nice, tight holes for us to fill with our cum,” he said even as he guided the head of his cock to press against her sealed lips. “Now let’s put that mouth of yours to good use for once in your life.”

D.Va turned and twisted her head defiantly as he sought entrance. “Don’t even think about it,” she growled out the corner of her mouth. “You stick that nasty thing in me and I’ll bite it off.”

Gage merely sighed and gave up the fruitless endeavor. “It’s a real shame you won’t be more cooperative. But that’s just fine, we’ve got other juicy holes to use instead.” He nodded to Apollo. “Let’s get her on the table.”

D.Va tried her best to struggle and fight back as they lifted her up from the chair, but even without her hands tied behind her back the poor 90-pound girl had absolutely no hope of resisting the two men nearly twice her size. They pushed her straight ahead toward the table where they unceremoniously bent her over it, pressing her upper body down roughly. Through the material of her blue pilot’s suit, D.Va could feel her nipples smashing against the cold metal and they soon hardened from the stimulation. She continued to struggle valiantly as Gage took up position between her legs, spreading her feet on the floor wider for better access, as Apollo walked around to the other side where her head hung freely and accessible over the edge. “You won’t get away with this!” D.Va cried out.

“We already are,” said Gage smugly as he slapped her heart-shaped ass, causing D.Va to yelp in surprise. It was a real nice ass too, finely toned from her military service yet thick and bouncy enough to jiggle when spanked. The tight pilot suit clung to her body like a second skin, giving a tantalizing view of her every curve, including the smooth mound peeking from between her sexy thigh gap. Gage reached down and began stroking D.Va’s precious cunny through the thin material, prompting the helpless girl to squirm and tug uselessly at her bindings.

Meanwhile at the front, no longer forced to share real estate with his friend, Apollo went to work claiming every inch of D.Va’s aghast face with his throbbing cock-meat. Grabbing a fistful of her long hair, he yanked her head back and began cock-slapping the bratty bitch dominantly. He had no interest in injuring himself after her very credible threat, so he steered clear of her mouth and instead busied himself with smothering her dainty nose with his sweat and musk covered scrotum. Apollo’s balls smashed ruthlessly against her face as he tea-bagged the Korean girl with his fingers running possessively through her silky brown hair.

The assault on both ends of her vulnerable body left D.Va stunned and flustered, unable to focus on either side to form a proper defense. As if she could do anything to defend herself at this point. D.Va had such limited range of motion, with her arms secured firmly behind the small of her back and legs braced wide apart with Gage’s much stronger legs, that all she could do was wiggle her slender body back and forth. The exertion of her ineffectual struggle combined with the way they played with her body left D.Va panting and huffing, her heart racing nonstop and blood rushing to both her head and her traitorous womanhood as he toyed with it. D.Va had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

Gage swatted her perky ass again, delighting in the firmness of it and the way D.Va squeaked with each slap. With both hands firmly grasping her hips, he pushed his bare cock through the gap between her thighs and began sawing back and forth against her covered pussy. The new stimulation, now dangerously close to the real thing, made D.Va’s eyes widen in panic and her whimpering increased in volume and frequency. Gage merely grinned at her predictable reaction as he continued to fuck her thighs, pulling her hips back forcefully each time his own hips pressed firmly against her ass. “Yeah, that’s real nice,” he whispered but loud enough for D.Va to hear. “You love this, don’t ya? You’re such a dirty skank walking around dressed like this. I bet you love teasing all those nerds at your stupid cons. I wonder how many of them you’ve bent over for, laughing and yawning as they pump away at their pity thigh-job just for the chance to cover your uniform with their stinking cum. And then you always get away without giving up the real thing.” He spanked her again in anger. “Well not this time.”

D.Va felt utterly humiliated, her face flush and bright red, but worse yet were the spankings. She was well aware of her public persona as a bratty teen, and so she embraced it as a personal kink in the bedroom any time someone punished her like one. The unwanted molestation of her body combined with the lucky guess on her private fetish only made the situation even more bewildering for D.Va, who felt the unwelcome pleasure eroding her mental barriers. However, D.Va was so lost in her own thoughts that she was caught completely by surprise when the two suddenly flipped her over onto her back, legs now held high in the air by her ankles in Gage’s hands.

“It’s time to move onto the main course,” said Gage as his stiff erection fell down between D.Va’s thighs and rested atop her mound, the monstrous length reaching nearly to her navel. D.Va’s eyes popped wide as saucers as she suddenly realized the magnitude of taking such a beast insider her, and so even as exhausted as she was, D.Va renewed her struggle. Her eyes scanned the entirety of the room, desperately seeking anything that could help her, and for the first time she got a clear view of the other half behind the chair. D.Va’s blush grew hotter when she spotted a bedframe in the far corner upon which sat a single plain mattress, the implication obvious, but it was another sight that made her heart plummet into her stomach. She instantly recognized the familiar sight of a camera lens and the steady, impassive red blinking of a recording light.

“Go get the camera,” ordered Gage as he pushed D.Va’s legs forward. With her knees pressed to her chest, it gave him free access to hump and grind himself against the bottom of her ass, as well as limiting her movement as D.Va twisted her shoulders to free the arms tied behind her back. Apollo obediently ran over and grabbed the camera and its tripod, then hurried back to set it up in the perfect position to capture every moment of debauchery on the table. “Hurry up,” groaned Gage impatiently as he pumped his painfully hard cock between D.Va’s luscious thighs, “I want to fuck this skank sometime today.”

“Hey man, pornography is an art. You can’t rush art.” Still, Apollo hurried to readjust the angle and sight lines before returning to his position at D.Va’s head to relieve his own painful erection against her flesh.

D.Va groaned as the cock fell once more upon her wincing face. “You turn that off right now!” she ordered. “Or I’m going to smash it into pieces and shove every jagged edge up your fucking asses!”

Gage snickered as his hands roamed over her smooth, flat belly. “Don’t talk about things going up the ass or I’m going to get riled up.” The subtle threat was more than enough to make D.Va shut her mouth, but she still struggled helplessly as his hands roamed her tight body. “Now just gotta figure out how to get this thing off. There must be a way to remove it without ripping the damn thing.”

“Yeah, don’t do that,” said Apollo, so caught up in watching his friend that he gave little concern for the whimpering Asian girl smothered beneath his massive dick. “I bet we can sell that thing for a fortune on the market. Whole bunch of people will pay top dollar for a genuine MEKA suit.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. She won’t need it anymore in her new life as a cum-dumpster,” Gage said with a sadistic grin, unable to turn down the opportunity to degrade D.Va further. “Only thing she’s fit to wear is our cum. And maybe a nice slave collar.” They both cackled like hyenas as grubby, grasping fingers dug into her pilot suit. They pawed at every curve and crevice her body had to offer, and D.Va couldn’t help but wiggle and sigh at the ministrations. Her body had grown noticeably hotter and her mind was becoming dizzy from all the stimulation they were forcing upon her. In the back of her mind, D.Va began to worry that she might actually be in danger of them breaking her.

“Found it!” said Apollo as he wrapped a hand around D.Va’s slender throat, alarming the girl and causing her to writhe under the pressure. But instead he used his other hand to pull at a fold just under the collar of her suit, and like a piece of velcro the front peeled away. “Grab and pull it toward you,” Apollo encouraged.

Gage did just that and yanked on the flap, though it yielded easily with little effort. Both of them whistled and cat-called as her naked breasts were finally revealed, which Apollo immediately took to fondling as Gage peeled back the rest. The flap continued all the way down, finally showing her smooth stomach and, best of all, her completely shaven mound and pussy lips, and then finally peeled away from her upper thighs until it came off as one complete piece of unbroken material at the top of her ass. “God damn,” remarked Gage as he tossed the piece away and greedily eyed the exposed D.Va. “That thing was practically designed for you to show off the goods.”

“I think it’s that way so they can use the bathroom,” replied Apollo with two handfuls of her perky breasts.

“Yeah whatever. It sure saves us a lot of trouble.” Gage once more move into position and forced D.Va’s kicking legs apart with his own. He reached down and ran a fingertip gently over her bald cunt and the neatly tucked lips. Every inch of D.Va’s body was the very definition of the word tight, from her snug twat to her flat tummy, the gentle yet fully developed curves of her hips, and even her small yet bounceable teen breasts. “Damn babe, you’re almost a full-grown women. Fine ass, nice tight pussy ready to please.” His eyes flicked up her body. “Tits could use some work though.”

“Nah man, these are perfect.” Apollo was leaning heavily over D.Va, his crotch now completely smothering the poor girl’s face as he played with her soft yet firm breasts. “Anything more than a handful is a waste. Perfect little teen titties.” D.Va flailed about underneath as she listened to them evaluate her body so crassly while playing with it like their own personal toy, which at that moment it very much was. All the while she struggled to draw breath with Apollo’s balls covering her mouth and nose pressed against his taint.

Gage rolled his eyes. “Yeah well I prefer a chest I can fuck, but that’s not what I’m looking for right now.” He probed his finger inward, delving between her tender labia. Immediately the tight, warm flesh clung to his finger as if welcoming him inside, but D.Va herself responded with nothing but muffled shouts. “Geez man, get off of her,” scolded Gage as he saw her head still buried between Apollo’s legs. “It’s not as fun if I can’t hear her squealing.”

“Right, sorry,” apologized Apollo as he moved to the side of her head, giving him plenty of room to both molest D.Va’s tits and still cock-slap her pretty face without suffocating her. At this point D.Va’s innocent baby face was an absolute mess with lines of both fresh and dried precum crisscrossing her youthful skin. Strong willed and proud, D.Va had yet to shed any tears over her treatment but still her eyeliner and mascara had gotten smudged around her eyes. And through it all her trademark pink whiskers remained as immaculate as before the rough treatment started; whatever paint or makeup it was made of refused to yield to their cocks.

Down below, Gage had quickly become bored with just using his finger on D.Va’s pretty little pussy and was eager to start breaking it in with his thick fuck-stick. Slapping the full length against her moistening slit for good measure, he began to grind his cock against her prim entrance. “Enough clowning around. It’s time to teach this bitch who’s in charge.”

D.Va twisted her head as best so could to get Apollo’s testicles off her mouth. “You better not!” she shouted even as the cockhead passed dangerously close to her open mouth. “I’m warning you!”

“Oh no, a warning,” said Gage mockingly as he shared a laugh with Apollo. “I guess I can’t fuck this naughty little pussy offered up so freely, just begging to be destroyed.”

“I think you should fuck it,” suggested Apollo flippantly as he tweaked both of D.Va’s stiff nipples.

“Can’t say no to that. Sorry babe, looks like you’ve been outvoted. Guess I gotta rape you.”

As the thick mushroom tip pressed against her entrance, smearing copious precum onto her pristine pussy lips, D.Va began shaking her head in refusal of this impossible scenario. She racked her brain for any last desperate threats, anything she could say to make them stop, but nothing had worked thus far and she was now at her wits end. D.Va’s head swam with panic and fear as her poor unsuspecting quim parted willingly to accept his probing dick. The reality of the situation crashed all around her: D.Va, beloved heroine and international star, about to get fucked and defiled in some filthy rape dungeon. Instead of words, only a pathetic whimper of defeat escaped from her throat.

And with no further fanfare, Gage pushed inch after excruciating inch into the prone girl. Momentarily free of Apollo’s assault upon her face, D.Va couldn’t help but lift her head up and watch in abject horror as he lewdly slid into her moist snatch. D.Va’s ill-prepared teen pussy quivered around the thick invader as it ruthlessly hollowed out the soft, fleshy insides and stretched her tight cunt to its limit. “Fuck, that’s some prime teen pussy,” remarked Gage, oblivious to the girl’s soft mewling, as he pulled out and saw his tool glistening with her sparse arousal. “Nice and tight!” he roared as he shunted the entire length back inside, making D.Va scream at the top of her lungs. “God damn, so fucking tight. Hate to say it but maybe I was wrong about you. Were you actually a virgin?” He laughed aloud as he leaned over her body and went to work pumping her slick cunny with long, deep strokes. “As if that matters now!”

D.Va was too stunned, too distressed to answer back and instead tried to turn her head away in shame, but Apollo renewed his firm grip and prevented it. On the contrary, D.Va had a decent sexual history for someone her age, though her work and celebrity status made a relationship difficult, but she wasn’t about to admit that her tightness was more due to his sheer size rather than inexperience on her part. Yet the infrequency of her sexual encounters coupled with the remarkable elasticity and snugness of a 19-year old girl’s pussy still added up to an unbelievable ride for the lucky stud. A fact that he wasn’t about to let her forget as he jeered and taunted the poor teen while plundering her precious flower.

“Take it, slut. Take it like you’ve always wanted it.” Now feeling fully in control of his little toy, Gage reached down and lifted up both her legs and angled them upward into a spread V. Thrust after powerful thrust laid waste to her loosening pussy and now D.Va’s feet bounced limply in the air like a street whore riding out a quick dollar. Throughout it all, D.Va laid still, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of another reaction, though the mixture of confusion and angst on her cute face told him everything he needed to know. “Can’t imagine how many guys you must have blue balled in that outfit. This is for them,” Gage said as he drew all the way back with just the head of his cock threatened to slip out and then thrust forward and brutally impaled D.Va’s unprepared snatch with his hips smashing against her cherry-red ass.

D.Va’s eyes suddenly crossed and everything fell out of focus as his massive dick bottomed out and hit places none had ever touched before. All past boyfriends were pathetically inferior compared to the monster that was now reaming and reshaping her virginal cunt. Slutty moans and unbidden screams flew from D.Va’s mouth before she finally managed to gathered her senses and seal her lips shut, just in time for Apollo’s ever-present cock to slap against them. She endured the assault on both ends with as much dignity as she could muster, but her traitorous body was rapidly coming undone.

Gage whooped and hollered as he pounded the brat’s pussy into submission. He had no intention of going easy on his new conquest and instead drove into the poor girl hard and fast, giving her no chance to recover. With each spank upon her supple ass, he could feel her inner walls tighten and become wetter and slicker around his throbbing cock. D.Va moaned hopelessly as he seemingly found her weak spot and began abusing it without mercy. The poor girl’s own kink was used as a weapon against her, triggering her gushing cunt to lubricate and better welcome each womb-knocking thrust into her depths. Breaking the haughty skank’s resolve was the only thought on Gage’s mind, though fucking her tight pussy loose was an added benefit, as his dual punishment upon her swollen ass and leaking snatch continued without end.

But D.Va endured the savage pounding like a champ. Not only did she remain defiant in Apollo’s attempts to make progress with her mouth, keeping her lips pursed and fighting back with each turn of her head, but she fought back as well as she could by kicking her feet even as they bobbed uselessly in the air. Gage had her legs spread wide, his arms hooked under each creamy thigh, as he focused on railing the Korean beauty’s now thoroughly battered and pinked pussy. However, he soon became agitated with her constantly struggling, and so he lifted D.Va up slightly, bringing her hips off the table, which allowed him to trust downward at a deeper angle. D.Va gasped and another whorish moan filled the room as her pussy convulsed in unexpected pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s it,” taunted Gage as he fucked the overwhelmed teen. “Just give in. Trust me, this will go a lot better for you if you just let it happen.” Though he could no longer spank the kinky slut’s ass with both hands now holding her up, Gage knew it wasn’t necessary anymore. D.Va’s cunt was now deliciously drenched and overflowing with her unwilling arousal, and her cheeks blushed red from embarrassment as the slick and wet slurping of her pussy taking each thrust echoed through the room. He smirked at the uppity skank as her unraveling came ever closer. All it would take to break D.Va into an obedient teen idol fuck-doll was a few more minutes of mind-melting pussy pounding.

D.Va clenched her teeth and squeezed both eyes tightly shut in concentrated. “F-fuck you,” she gasped through the unwanted pleasure. “I’ll kill you for thiiiiiisss!!” D.Va sentence trailed off into a keening wail as a particularly pleasurable thrust came at the same time Apollo’ tweaked both her sensitive and aching nipples. Her impaled snatch squeezed around the iron prick in appreciation even as D.Va cursed herself silently for giving in so easily. The cracks were starting to show in her armor, and her two kidnappers eager jumped on them. Apollo leaned down and took one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling and slobbering all over it. With another one of her erogenous zones fully lit, D.Va could only tilt her head back and focus solely on controlling her breathing, though to everyone else she was clearly panting through her gasping mouth like a bitch in heat.

Each excruciating second dragged on for what seemed like a full minute, not in painful torture but in exquisite bliss. Apollo swapped back and forth between each breast, waiting just long enough for the previous nipple to grow cold before covering it against with his warm mouth. Gage meanwhile had fallen into a steady rhythm, jackhammering D.Va’s steaming hot pussy at a pace that forced a cute little yelp from her throat with each deep thrust. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” she cried out like a trained porn star, no longer able to hold back her lustful moans whenever his meaty bitch-breaking cock bottomed out within her slutty hole. The absolute pleasure was overwhelming her senses to the point that all the poor blissed-out girl could do was pant, moan, and take the dick. She only hoped it would all ended before she did. _This can’t be happening_ , D.Va thought as her eyes started to roll back in mindless euphoria. _I’m going to lose. He’s really breaking my pussy!_

But as D.Va prayed for the end, even she was not fully prepared for exactly what that meant. Too lost now in the haze of pleasure, the consequences were a faraway prospect until a steady stream of grunting brought her back to the present. “I hope you’re ready to become a mommy,” Gage said suddenly, announcing the coming end.

D.Va’s back arched up as she tried her best to buck him off, as if that could somehow dislodge the cock buried deep within her. “Don’t you dare!” she cried out, her voice filled more with unabashed pleading than any sort of threat. “Please, not inside! Anything but that!”

“Not in your dreams!” shouted through Gage through gritted teeth as he gave a few more warning pumps. “You think I’m going to walk away from a pussy this fine without giving it a nice, juicy creampie? You’re out of your damn mind, girl.”

The whimpering from the violated teen increased tenfold as the reality of being impregnated by these foul men collapsed around her. “Don’t! I can pay you! Anything you want when I get out of here, you can have it! Please!”

“What I want is to breed this 19-year old pussy. It’s your fault really,” grunted Gage with effort as her inner walls pulsated and clenched intensely around his shaft, “for having such a greedy little cunt. It just doesn’t want to let me go.” His trusts continued at a steady pace as D.Va’s struggles weakened and she resigned herself to her fate. Whether he’d actually impregnate her or not, D.Va knew that her precious womanhood, along with her innocence, would forever be stained by his seed. “I’ve never creampied a celebrity before. Think they’ll let you pilot those robots with a swollen belly?” he asked with a cackling laugh before shunted the entirety of his length deep inside, his hips pressed firmly against her ass, and the first rope of cum sprayed her walls.

D.Va wailed and squirmed beneath him. She could do nothing as more and more of his potent seed painted her inner walls white. But worse of all was the building crescendo within her own body as her ripe pussy was finally fed that which it craved. As she was pumped full, D.Va felt her overstimulated body grow hotter as an all-too-familiar tingle spread outward from her defiled twat. Soon, her sobbing cries turned to fitful moans of pleasure as D.Va began to cum shamelessly on the spurting cock. Both men laughed as they watched the girl shudder and gyrate through her obvious orgasm, her thirsty pussy clamping down to try milking every drop from the squirting cock. All the while Gage continued to pound D.Va senseless, drawing out her intense eye-crossing climax as well as pushing every drop closer to the real prize: her fertile womb. D.Va’s hips bucked unconsciously against his own once more but this time to coax his dick deeper rather than throw him off. In that single moment of ecstasy, every single inch of D.Va’s hot little body except her mind craved to be seeded.

When finally it was over, D.Va lay slumped bonelessly on the table, her petite body occasionally twitching in pleasurable aftershocks, as Gage slowly pulled out and looked down to admire his handiwork: a once-pure teen pussy now puffy red and overflowing with his creamy white seed.

“God damn, that is some grade A quality fuck-meat,” said Gage as he swiped at his brow. “Sorry I had to ruin it babe, but looks like it was as good for you as it was for me,” he said with a harsh slap on the underside of her ass. D.Va jumped at the spank, and her gaping pussy flexed and quivered, causing rivulets of thick cum to spill out and run down the crack of her ass. She moaned softly at the cooling sensation as the vile seed coated her abused cheeks, now bright red from the abuse of his hips and palms. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths as D.Va’s oversexed body slowly came down from the delirious high of her first, and likely not last, forced orgasm.

All the while Apollo, either completely oblivious or uncaring toward the poor girl’s shock over her still-fresh violation, continued to barbarically hump her face. Precum decorated her brunette bangs and his heavy balls beat against her pouting lips, reminding D.Va that she still had one more eager boy yet to take. “Fuck, I’m dying over here. You done yet, Gage? I really, really gotta get inside this bitch.”

Gage nodded as he rubbed his slimy cock against her bare thighs, tarnishing the soft pale skin. He drank in the sight, delighting in D.Va’s freshly-fucked look after the experience. She looked like a complete disaster, her glossy brown hair disheveled, empty eyes staring blankly at a faraway place, shiny pink lips parted breathlessly, and her tiny pussy utterly wrecked and soiled by the hardest, most ruthless pounding of her life. The bold and bratty D.Va was now silent and defeated, brought low and laid to waste by a good, hard dicking. The only thing that would make the sight better were two holes packed full of his virile seed, and so Gage grabbed the base of his dick and angled it downward to press the head against her puckered and impossibly tight asshole. “Although… I don’t think I can walk away without finishing the job down here.”

D.Va barely took notice of his words, but she definitely felt the unwelcome presence of his wet cock against her ass. Her head snapped up to look down at him, but she was quickly pushed back down by Apollo and subjected to his nuts on her forehead. “No, please!” begged D.Va more desperately than ever before. “Anything but that!”

“And what’s to stop me?” asked Gage sincerely as he swirled his cockhead around her tiny puckered star. “I’ve already creampied your little pussy. Why should I care what you want?” He spanked her sore ass again and again, each slap drawing a tortured yelp from the teen celebrity’s mouth. “Has reality set in yet, you stupid whore? You’re our property now! We can do whatever we want to your body, cum inside it as much as we want, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

D.Va’s eye darted around helpless as she desperately tried to think of anything that would dissuade them from fucking her virgin ass. It was the one thing she was most afraid of, the one thing she always told past boyfriends was absolutely off-limits. Now with a fresh helping of thick cum still stirring within her soiled pussy as a stark reminder of their dominance, D.Va gave up the last bargaining chip she had. “I’ll take you in my m-mouth,” she stammered nervously.

“Look at her,” said Gage with a smile. “She’s trying to bargain now. Isn’t that cute?”

“I swear!” cried D.Va. “I won’t… I won’t bite. You can do whatever you want with my mouth, just please, please, please don’t touch my ass!”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” said Gage with a malicious smirk as he kept toying with her back entrance. “You’ll do what? Be more specific.”

“You fucking bast--!” D.Va squealed mid-sentence as the swollen cockhead pressed firmly into her asshole. “Alright, alright! I’ll suck you off,” she whimpered quietly.

“What was that?” asked Apollo, swinging his balls over her mouth. “I didn’t quite hear you up here.”

“I’ll suck you off!” shouted D.Va, surprising even herself. “I’ll blow you, both of you. Just don’t hurt my ass.”

They both laughed aloud as D.Va degraded herself. “It’s a little late for that I’d say,” laughed Gage as he gave another slap on her ripe bottom. “But you’ve definitely got my attention. What do you think, Apollo? Unlimited blowjobs in exchange for leaving her ass intact?”

Apollo grunted as he slapped his stiff dick across D.Va’s nose. “I don’t care. I just need to get inside a hole, doesn’t matter which one.”

“It seems my friend is indifferent on the matter, but I accept your deal. There will be no ass-fucking today as long as you behave yourself with those teeth.”

Any relief D.Va might have felt was completely overshadowed by the foul realization that she had just traded the free use of one of her holes for another. The thought made her sick to her stomach, almost as much as the sensation of Gage’s seed settling against her womb. She wanted to vomit, scream, curse, run, or any number of things, but the only thing D.Va could do was lay there and wait for the next round to begin. “So how about it, Apollo? You want one of those fancy blowjobs she’s offering up?” asked Gage.

  
“Nah man,” Apollo grunted as her stroked his straining erection over her face. “Move over, I want inside that sweet little cunny. You know I don’t give a shit about sloppy seconds.”

D.Va winced and shivered on the cold table as they talked callously about her body like an object fit for their their own amusement to bicker over and pervert at their pleasure. They were two hungry men sharing not a person but a young, tight piece of meat fit only for satisfying their lust. And as they swapped places and move into position to lay claim to each waiting hole, D.Va knew at that moment that’s exactly all she was.


	3. Full of Spunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song, internationally famous MEKA pilot and pro gamer, is stuck at a convention center and wishing she could be anywhere else. But a chance encounter with some perverted deviants causes the teen celebrity to fall into a spiraling descent of depravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“Let’s switch it up,” said Apollo as he manhandled D.Va’s broad hips and flipped the startled teen onto her side. On the other end of the table, Gage helped by grabbing her shoulders and turning D.Va onto her stomach, leaving her once more bent over the metal table with both feet planted on the floor and that perky ass of hers raised up enticingly, which Apollo couldn’t help himself but pinch on sight. D.Va’s stiff, sensitive nipples dug into the chilly surface, making the half-nude girl shiver from the cold, yet on the other end of her body her hot pussy still thrumming from an amazing orgasm.

D.Va was barely given time to recover from the last mind-blowing pounding that ended in a sticky creampie, which poured from her battered lips and ran down both creamy thighs, before another hard, thick cock was shunted inside. Still sensitive from her recent climax, D.Va squeaked weakly as Apollo rutted into her drooling snatch without a care for his fuck-toy’s comfort. “I’m not going to be as gentle as my friend here,” he groaned in relief at finally burying his painfully hard cock within the tightest pussy he’s ever had. “You shouldn’t have been such a filthy cocktease.”

Gage laughed as he tapped the head of his cock against D.Va’s pouty lips. “He’s right, though I gotta admit even I’m surprised at how quickly you flipped into our obedient little cocksucker. Must be second nature by now, eh?”

Even as the thick cock pounding her sloppy cunt threatened to break her composure, D.Va glared up at the bastard. “Fuck you!” she spat viciously. “The only reason I agreed to it is because I’m pretty sure I’ll barely be able to feel your pencil dicks.”

“Still the same stuck-up bitch as ever,” Gage said with a weary sigh while smearing the leftover cum oozing from his dick’s tip over her silky lips. “Whatever, doesn’t matter as long as you’re a good little girl and keep those teeth in check like we agreed, or else we’ll shove both our cocks up your ass. At the same time.” He grinned like the world’s biggest pervert as he thought back to a distant memory. “We got video of the last bitch that didn’t listen if you don’t believe me.”

However, the threat was entirely unnecessary as D.Va had already decided, much to her chagrin, to stick to the deal by blowing both of them. As for any objections they might have about her behavior, at this point D.Va simply couldn’t care less. They’d already violated her pussy, and as long as they had every intention of honoring their agreement, the worst was now behind her. If she were being completely honest with herself, sucking dick was an easier pill to swallow as D.Va actually did spend a lot of time on her knees doing just that. Her busy schedule left little alone time with her many boyfriends over the years, and so most time it was a simple matter of hiding together in a broom closet and letting them blow a load down her throat to take the edge off.

D.Va’s inner thoughts were interrupted by the insistent cockhead bumping against her sealed lips, and so with an impertinent roll of her eyes, she obediently opened her mouth and let him inside. Her mouth was filled immediately and Gage sighed with relief as he pushed just under half his length inside. D.Va’s mouth was as warm and wet as her pussy but with the added benefit of her watching her big doe eyes tear-up as her velvety lips bulged obscenely around his thick shaft. The impaled teen emitted cute yet muffled cries of protest but beyond that did little else to help or hinder him. “Hey!” chided Gage as he pulled on her hair, “no half-measures. Put that tongue to work, slut!”

The glare he received from her was downright venomous, but D.Va knew she had little choice but to comply. And so as she swirled the tip of her nimble tongue around the swollen cockhead, D.Va began to dutifully fellate her captor. All the while Apollo continued to rail the Korean teen from behind, causing her face to cringe as her lips and tongue worked over the throbbing shaft. D.Va could taste some of herself still lingering on his cock, which combined with the precum that now flowed freely into the back of her mouth made her want to gag, but it was the sudden thrust forward that pressed his tip against the entrance to her throat that actually did make D.Va heave.

A loud “huurrk!” filled the room as Gage choked the MEKA pilot on his cock. D.Va quickly recovered and glared up at him accusingly, but a particularly womb-busting thrust from behind made her eyes cross lewdly. Apollo was hung like a beast, and his monster cock was absolutely crushing her unprepared teen pussy. It was a good thing Gage had fucked her first and drenched her insides with a lubricating creampie, thought D.Va dimly in some dark corner of her mind, or else this huge dick would have utterly destroyed her. However that still seemed a very real possibility as he continued to fuck her cum-drenched bitch-box with deep and fast strokes, each time punching her elastic cervix with the tip and making D.Va groan around the cock in her mouth. “Fucking take it!” shouted Apollo as he slapped her jiggling ass. “You’ve earned every inch of this, bitch. How’s your end, bro?”

“Pretty good,” replied Gage. By now he had gathered most of D.Va’s brunette hair into a ponytail tightly balled in his fist. He held onto it like one would a pair of reins as he guided her head up and down his cock, settling into a solid pace that kept his cock smacking against the back of her throat but not yet deep enough to penetrate. D.Va’s head was reeling from the unfettered assault on her pussy, and thus she was drooling uncontrollably all over Gage’s cock. “She’s a natural cocksucker,” Gage said crassly, “as if there were any doubt. Guess she gives away more than autographs at her table.”

But his taunts fell on deaf ears as D.Va’s self-control once more crumbled around her. The thickest, most pussy-pleasing cock she’d ever taken in her life was rapidly pushing her toward another stupefying climax, and once more she could do nothing to stop it. Caught between two red-blooded vigorous men, D.Va had no way of handling the overwhelming heat forced upon her tiny and relatively inexperienced body. Every sloppy thrust into her wet quim rang in D.Va’s mind and, even overlooking Gage’s previous load that still soaked her inner walls, she could feel her aroused pussy surging into overdrive and drooling its juices all over the dick jammed up inside. Tears of both shame and ecstasy ran down her cheeks as D.Va’s own body betrayed her.

“This bitch is so wet,” murmured Apollo bluntly with his eyes glued to her ass, the pinchable flesh rippling with each impact of his hips. “I think she loves it.” An open palm swatted her sore ass, making D.Va squeal with a mouth full of cock. “Who could have guessed the famous D.Va was such a horny pain-slut?”

D.Va was dimly aware of his degrading taunts as more and more of her present mind was blanketed by the encroaching haze. It was a different kind of helplessness, far more effective than the bindings on her wrists, that threatened to pull her under a tide of immeasurable pleasure. D.Va moaned faintly around Gage’s cock as she struggled to keep her head above the waves, but it felt as inevitable as the heavy sleep brought on by a powerful anesthesic. They rocked her soft and supple body between them, driving into her with all the harshness D.Va had earned with her insolence. Her irises drifted upward into her head as she was edged closer and closer to explosive release, but it was Gage’s sudden thrust down her throat that finally filled her on both ends with cockmeat and triggered her orgasm.

“Holy shit!” yelled Apollo as he felt D.Va’s inner walls clamp down in impossible tightness. “Dude, check it out! The slut is cumming.”

“Oh I know,” said Gage as he pushed down on D.Va’s head until her lips trembled around the root of his cock. Her tongue had slipped out between her bottom lip and his shaft and now spasmed gently against his balls while her eyes went near completely white from mind-blanking bliss. D.Va’s entire body began shuddering and twitching between the men as she rolled through her crashing orgasm, her shapely butt cheeks clapping back against Apollo’s hips. Apollo briefly paused to enjoy the sensation of her cunt pulsating around his length before resuming his thrusts into her torturously tight honeypot, and at the front Gage kept up the rough treatment of the barely-present D.Va as he fucked her throat without respite, spit bubbling from the seal of her lips.

“Look at you now,” taunted Gage, yanking on D.Va’s soft hair as he face-fucked the senseless girl. “Just yesterday you were queen bitch of the world, lording over your pathetic fanboys from an ivory tower. Now you’re being spit-roasted like a worn-out cocksleeve by two strangers you wouldn’t even give the time of day.” He pulled his cock free, now utterly drenched in her saliva with long clingy strands dangling from his shaft to her puffy lips, before pressing it harshly against her button nose. He yanked D.Va’s head back to get a good look at her gasping face, now smeared with black lines of ruined makeup running down her cheeks. “What have you got to say for yourself now?”

But D.Va was too far gone to answer back as the poor teen was fighting, and failing miserably, to recoup from having her brains fucked out by the cock wrecking her quivering snatch. With her mouth now free to pant and moan mindlessly, the witless girl babbled incoherently with her little pink tongue wiggling in the air like a horny bitch, forming the most perfectly obscene ahegao face. “Guhh! Haaahh! Uhh uhh uhhhh!! Ooooaaahhh!!” was the nonsense that flew from her mouth as both eyes rolled uselessly in their sockets. The pink warpaint on her cheeks, once a source of pride for the young girl, were now covered with wet tears and smeared mascara, and D.Va looked utterly fucked stupid as the two deviants made good on their promise of breaking her into a sloppy fuck-toy.

Gage chuckled as he slapped his swollen cockhead against her panting tongue, flicking beads of precum onto her taste buds, and getting no response from the blissed-out girl as if he wasn’t even there. D.Va was momentarily gone, replaced by a brainless cum-slut that would happily take any cock offered to her. “That’s what I thought,” he said before once more claiming her open mouth in a single swift thrust and muffling, though not stopping, her stream of unintelligent moans.

Her crashing orgasm was further assisted as Apollo, no longer able to resist her constricting depths, slammed balls-deep into the girl and spend himself inside. D.Va screamed herself sore around the dick reaming her throat as her quivering pussy was stuffed with a second helping of white jizz. Her thick hips bucked needily back against his own even as Apollo continued to pump her slick twat through his release, slapping his ball-sack against her throbbing clit and sending more waves of pleasure throughout her petite body. Thick ropes of cum spurted out from folds wrapped around his cock as her tiny teen pussy, try as it might, proved incapable of holding two back-to-back creampies. But what little cum that did remain quickly settled within, pooling warmly against her womb, and D.Va purred contently as her eyelids fluttered in pure euphoria. It was the perfect send-off to the most intense orgasm of her life.

However as the pleasure evaporated and her body cooled down, D.Va’s slowly returning cognizance made her embarrassingly aware of just how easily she had lost herself again, and the first thought to run through her waking mind was just what the hell was wrong with her? That was the second time that she had been fucked into mind-blanking bliss by these gross perverts, and the young Korean was starting to second-guess her own sanity. It was as if some internal switch existed within her that only their cocks could flip, turning her normal self into a cock-starved slut and then back again. She told herself there had to be absolutely no way she was enjoying this treatment, but the results were hard to deny. D.Va had a hard time convincing herself she wasn’t getting off to her own rape, although by this point “getting off” was putting it way too mildly.

D.Va shivered not from the chilly air but instead abject pleasure as Apollo’s soft cock pulled away from her tender pussy, teasing her pinked folds briefly, and the sloppy mixture of two thick creampies ran freely down her thighs. The young girl couldn’t help but notice how empty her cunt now felt, still itching with an aching need, and for the first time she felt a twinge of disappointment at not being filled with dick. D.Va’s mouth on the other hand was not left wanting as Gage’s cock continued to plunge down her throat, bulging out her neck. “Gotta admit, babe, this is easily one of the top five mouths I’ve ever fucked. You should be proud,” he stated so matter-of-factly. D.Va cast her eyes downward in shame, her makeup-stained cheeks blushing bright red, as she thought back to how much pride she once had in her blowjob skills . The act of kneeling before her lovers, grasping their hard erections, and making them melt like putty in her mouth always thrilled D.Va. But this wasn’t a blowjob, it was a straight-up skull-fucking, and D.Va was even more ashamed to find that any protests to the rough treatment she once had were quickly fading from her mind.

But her daydreaming was interrupted by Gage’s fingers digging into her scalp more pressingly and his hurried grunts from above. “Shit, I’m about to cum, you dirty little whore. I just can’t decide if I wanna cum down your throat or all over that bitchy face of yours.” Still holding her by the ponytail, he jerked her mouth off her cock, making D.Va gasp with a sharp breath as spittle flew off her lips. “Which will it be, slut?”

D.Va coughed loose a glob of precum stuck in the back of her throat before looking up at him incredulously. “Wh-what?”

“My cum, you stupid bitch!” yelled Gage as he slapped his large cock against her face, smearing her own goopy saliva across her nose. “I’m giving you a choice. Mouth or face.”

“I don’t…” D.Va cut herself off mid-sentence as she took a second to actually think about it. Should she care? The teenage girl tugged once more at the shackles binding her wrists together behind her back. The idea of swallowing cum wasn’t a foreign concept to D.Va, she had gladly done so often in the past and loved it, but the thought of tasting this bastard’s seed made her skin crawl. But the only other alternative was taking the load on her face, and with her hands bound that was certainly a less ideal option. What if it got in her eyes or clogged her nose? She’d be stuck like that, unable to wipe herself clean. In comparison, swallowing his load certainly seemed the lesser of two evils.

“Well?” asked Gage impatiently as he waved the throbbing cockhead in front of her eyes. “I’m about to blow! Better make up your mind, princess!”

“Mouth,” muttered D.Va quickly, averting her eyes and waiting motionlessly for him to stuff her throat once again.

“What was that? Speak up.”

“I said my mouth!” she huffed, glaring up at him angrily. “What, you got cold feet all of a sudden? Hurry up, dumbass!”

“Come on, you can do better than that,” said Gage with a cruel grin as he waved his pulsating tip closer and closer to her face. “You’ll have to convince me quickly before I pop.”

D.Va’s eyes widened in panic as she stared down the cock leering at her, threatening to spit all over her face at any moment like an agitated cobra. “A-alright!” she stammered. “Please come in my mouth! I want it!”

“Do you now?” he asked, playing up the skepticism in his voice.

“Yes! Please! I want your cum! Fill up my mouth, make me swallow every drop.” D.Va’s stomach fluttered nervously as the moment of release loomed ever closer with her mouth still woefully empty of cock. With one last push through her own inhibitions, D.Va dropped all pretenses and pulled out the last trump card she had. “Give it to me, daddy!” she cried whorishly, opening her mouth wide and stick out her tongue flatly. “Pleaaase? I’m so thirsty, daddy! Give me your tasty cummies!”

It was the oldest trick in the book, and Gage acted as predictably as all the other boys she pulled it on in the past. “You fucking slut!” he shouted as he shoved his cock straight past her lips and immediately began shooting his sticky load down her throat. D.Va whined loudly at the sudden intrusion and barely managed to relax her gag reflex in time to take the thick shaft with ease. Gage seemingly lost control of his own self, so enraptured by D.Va’s kinky act and the amazing slick warmth of her mouth, that his legs shook uncontrollable through his own jaw-dropping orgasm. Both hands dug into her long brown hair and held the teen’s head in-place as his hips humped furiously against her flinching face.

For her part, D.Va leaned upon years of practice and took each spurt of cum in stride, guzzling his creamy seed like a trained whore. Even Apollo was impressed as he watched the Korean celebrity take it all without a single drop spilling from her lips. D.Va squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her throat burned and she struggled to breathe through the nose pressed up against Gage’s crotch, but eventually the flow abated and his flaccid cock slid free of her throat with a wet slurp. All concerns she had about tasting his gross spunk were irrelevant as nearly every gooey shot went directly down her throat, leaving only a few scant traces to fall upon her tongue as he withdrew. Despite herself, D.Va couldn’t help but instinctively savor the salty, sticky treat, rolling it over her tongue briefly before realizing what she was doing and blushing shamefully.

No words were exchanged between the three of them as they recovered from the intensity of their orgasms: D.Va panting and licking her lips clean of any lingering cum, Gage somewhat stunned by the apparent turning-of-the-tables that was just pulled on him, and Apollo stroking his half-hard cock in anticipation of their next move. “Let’s get her on the bed,” Gage said flatly as he stared down at the worn-out heroine. “This party is just getting started.”


	4. Close to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song, internationally famous MEKA pilot and pro gamer, is stuck at a convention center and wishing she could be anywhere else. But a chance encounter with some perverted deviants causes the teen celebrity to fall into a spiraling descent of depravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

No sooner had D.Va landed on the meager bed than she found her petite body complete smothered by Gage’s larger form as he climbed aboard, spreading her legs out. His cock homed in on her sloppy pussy like a heat-seeking missile and slammed all the way through until his nuts smacked firmly against her ass. D.Va’s eyes popped wide open and she yelped at the suddenness as he began rutting into her like a feral beast. The springs of the bed squeaked and groaned from the full force of his body crashing into the teenage superstar, smashing her body into the mattress. Her slim legs coiled and locked around his back for lack of any better answer to the vicious pounding she was receiving. Pinned so helpless beneath him, D.Va was thrown once more head-long into the dizzying bliss of sweaty, ball-slapping sex.

“Geez man,” said Apollo from the side, watching the sordid spectacle while setting up the camera on its tripod. Even he seemed a little surprised by the harshness with which his friend dove into the poor girl. “Don’t wear her out too quickly.”

“Fucking bitch,” grunted Gage through his teeth as he slammed down into D.Va’s well-worn yet still very snug cunt. “Stupid fucking rapemeat cum-dump. You better start learning real fast who’s in charge here.”

If D.Va had any retort prepared within her scrambled mind, she certainly was in no place to say it from the chorus of moans and gasping breaths that was coming from her open mouth instead. The MEKA pilot might have been a battle-hardened combatant but she had no experience or training in how to deal with a mighty bitch-breaking cock taking her on a one-way ticket to pound town, and so all she could really do to cope was fall back into mindless ecstasy and ride it out until he fired another round of cum up her soiled twat.

In fact, because D.Va’s pussy had been so thoroughly used as a dumping ground for their previous loads, each time Gage slammed the full length of his cock up her bitch-box, the force would cause a sticky geyser of cum to push out of her airtight cunt. D.Va blushed and whined in embarrassment every time she felt another gush of cum squirt from her battered lips and smack wetly against her inner thighs, painting them as white as her insides already were. Yet even as the brutalized teen was treated like a piece of trashy fuckmeat, she felt herself spiraling into the madness of another gut-wrenching orgasm. D.Va’s eyes crossed lewdly, black tears of ruined makeup still rolling down her face, as she edged closer and closer to an explosive finish by the relentless cock hollowing out her pussy.

Just before she was allowed to feel that glorious release however, Gage first reached his own. With a hissing groan against the diva’s ear, he crushed her hips into the mattress and held down the quivering heroine as another thick load filled her up. “Yeah that’s right. Fucking take it, you mouthy bitch.” And take it she did. Before that night D.Va had never felt, nor allowed, any man to ever cum inside her pussy, but now she was on the receiving end of her third creampie. And despite all the cum already saturating her packed womb, each sticky salvo felt just as good as the first. In her right mind, D.Va would’ve hated the gross feeling of a stranger’s cum, but fucked into a delirious primal state of unbearable heat, her young ripe body tingled at the thrill of every creamy drop that just might be the one to inseminate her.

Yet despite being allowed the blissful, jaw-dropping sensation of being filled up with such a satisfying load, D.Va was denied her orgasm, and Gage pulled his flaccid cock out just as she was left on the cusp of her own climax. Her hips twitched and bucked into the air, her pussy suddenly feeling so miserable and empty despite the hot loads still swirling around inside, and the spurned girl whimpered pathetically at his absence. “H-hey, wait!”

“What?” snapped Gage as he stood up and looked down at her lying on the bed. “Still didn’t get enough dick after all that?”

“No!” rebutted D.Va, perhaps a little too quickly. She immediately bit her bottom lip timidly, afraid that she might have said that a little too convincingly. “I mean… I don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Gage leaned in with a cocky grin and slapped a hand against her thigh. D.Va yelped and squirmed, not in pain but from how good it felt to be touched. The slap lit up her nerves in just the right way that it alleviated the burning itch she still felt in her core, but it didn’t last. “Don’t tell me the little princess wants us to fuck her like a piece of meat again.”

D.Va scrunched up her cute nose and sneered at him. “Of course not! You’re a fucking pig and I hate you! But…” She wiggled helplessly, the leather bindings around her wrists digging into her lower back as she lay on them. She needed to get off badly, needed to cum right now, but with her arms tied she had no hope of finishing the job herself. That left only one of the two cretins standing over the bed as her only option, and they all knew it. But no matter how good it had felt just now to have Gage rawing her pussy, filling her up with cock and cum in the most satisfying way, D.Va wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of begging. “You can’t just leave me here like this!”

Gage shrugged. “Sure I can. I’ve had my fun with you, sweetheart. Think I’m gonna go turn in for the night.” He looked over to his friend. “How about you, Apollo? Feel up for another tumble with our horny little fucktoy?”

Apollo grinned nastily. He may have been the slowest of the two, but even he could read every bit of utter need so evident on D.Va’s face. She would love for him not even think twice and just fuck her into another gooey, mind-blanking climax, and he knew it. Truthfully, he was sorely tempted. After all, the sight of D.Va lying there so helplessly, her tight teenage body despoiled and showing off a pussy leaking their jizz all over the sheets, not to mention the sticky mess coating her thighs, made his cock as hard as steel. But they had bigger plans for the captured celebrity beyond just getting their rocks off, and so he shook his head firmly. “Nah, I’m done with her. For now.”

“Ouch. Here that, superstar? Guess you’re not all that.” He loomed over her menacingly, his entire shadow encompassing her smaller form. “Must feel pretty bad to know even a bunch of lowlifes like us don’t want your ruined pussy anymore. Matter of fact, I doubt any of your fans would want you after they see what a filthy worn-out cumrag you’ve become.”

“Fuck you!” D.Va spat out a glob of spit with her words, striking Gage right on the cheek. The desperate longing for an orgasm that she knew was never going to come drove D.Va mad with fury, like some sort of hormone rage switch had been flipped. She wanted to cum, and if she couldn’t then there’d be hell to pay. “You two are dead meat when I get out of this!”

Gage wiped away her spittle with the back of his hand. “How cute. Sorry slut, but we don’t want to play with you anymore. Guess you’re going to bed with a major case of blue bells, so to speak.” He roughly grabbed D.Va by the arm and rolled her over onto her back to undo her wrist bindings. Sensing her best chance to break free, D.Va started to struggle but Apollo moved around to the opposite side of the bed and pinned her down while Gage did his thing. With her hands free, the two bullies flipped D.Va onto her back again and quickly tied each wrist to the bedposts over her head. Though the bedframe had initially seemed flimsy, D.Va found it quite sturdy and rigid when she yanked as hard as she could. Unfortunately for the young girl, her arms would give out far sooner than the metal bedframe or the rawhide straps holding her to them.

But D.Va didn’t give up and continued to twist and pull at her restraints, filling the room with the loud metallic clang of her useless struggles against the bedframe. With amused smiles, Gage and Apollo each take a foot and similarly fashion it with rope to the bottom half of the frame, effectively forcing D.Va to stretch wide with each limb pointing to a corner of the bed. Now spread so openly, but with just enough slack to lay back comfortably for a night of sleep, D.Va ceased her wiggling and simply glared up at her tormentors with burning hatred. “Is this what gets you sickos off? Seeing a helpless girl tied up?”

“Yeah basically,” said Apollo with a laugh. He leaned in and swatted her ass from the side, which made D.Va hiss at him. “Besides, we already got off. Inside your tight little teen idol cunt. Well, formerly tight now,” he said with another laugh.

“Don’t bother listening to her,” replied Gage, but he soon sported a nasty grin as he reached under the mattress. “In fact, let me take care of that for you.” His hand came back into D.Va’s vision holding a red ballgag. Her eyes immediately widened, and she started to twist and turn violently from side to side. But Apollo took the initiative and grabbed her by the head, forcing the whimpering girl to hold still as Gage strapped the humiliating device around her face. Slowly they pried her mouth open, careful not to get their fingers caught between her teeth, then secured the ballgag in-place. Now unable to spit her venomous words at them, D.Va merely whimpered like a punished schoolgirl and looked up at them with wet, pleading eyes. “There, that’s muuuuuuch better. But I feel like we’re forgetting something.”

Apollo nodded. “We are. Something very important. We’d be bad hosts if we didn’t tuck in our guests without making sure her ever need was attended.” He leaned in over D.Va, his face just inches from hers. He gazed into those soft eyes of hers with his own callous and mischievous stare. “What was it you wanted again? Oh yeah, you wanted to cum. Isn’t that right?”

D.Va’s brow furrowed and she glared up at him again before once more struggling against her restraints. She wanted to kick, spit, bite, punch at him, but she could do none of those things. Instead she only wore herself out further, her muscles aching from the effort, but none of it compared to the torturous itch that still remained deep within her pussy.

“You want to cum? Eh slut? Is that what you want?” Gage laughed to him, finding more delight than anyone else in the room at their cruel taunting. Just like his friend, he held up an item that might solve her problem. “Maybe this will help.”

The Asian teen stared up at the long, pink vibrator he waved over her prone body. It wasn’t so much shock that they be perverse enough to shove a dildo up her body that bothered her but rather the stomach-churning irony of the sex toy’s design. The glossy, smooth exterior was adorned with the same bunny logo on her outfit, and there was no doubt in her mind they had bought the D.Va-brand vibrator specifically for this occasion. The MEKA pilot wasn’t even aware such a thing was being made in her name, or perhaps it was even a fake, but she didn’t really have time think about copyright infringement at the moment.

A loud and frantic scream tore from D.Va’s throat, but it was muffled by the ballgag. When Gage flicked the switch and the phallic-shaped device hummed to life, she whined in protest. Yet her body had nowhere was to escape, and so it was with great ease that Gage was able to shove the vibrator straight up her drooling snatch. D.Va had been fucked so loose and filled with such a large amount of cum that her pussy practically inhaled the thing. Her inner walls immediately clamped down around the intruder and began massaging instinctively to coax it into thrusting, but the artificial toy would not move. With the flat end still sticking out between her legs, D.Va’s eyes rolled upward as the buzzing device instantly began tickling every sensitive nerve ending lining the inside of her vagina. Her petite body shivered from head to toe as the vibrator went to work.

“Now, now, now. Let’s not wear out our little cocksleeve too badly. We want her fresh and ready for tomorrow.” Gage twisted the dial on the vibrator and turned it down a notch, but rather than provide any sort of relief for D.Va, it only prolonged any chance of her getting off. In fact, at such a low setting, the vibrator did not produce nearly enough stimulation to trigger anything close to an orgasm, but instead served only to tease and maintain that hot, fever-inducing madness just at the cusp of release. D.Va groaned miserably into her gag, tears forming as she realized what they were doing to her. Neither of them had any intention of allowing this toy to give her what she so desperately needed. No, they were going to leave her like this all night, tied up helplessly to the bed with a low power vibrator holding her body right at the brink of a release that would never come.

The poor girl thrust her ass back against the mattress, hoping in some way that the movement could turn up the speed setting, push the toy just a bit deeper, and even nudge it up against her G-spot. However nothing happened and the device continued to buzz apathetically inside her spasming pussy. D.Va’s entire body heaved as the vibrator triggered another surge of pleasure from head to toe, and she stared up at the ceiling in silent prayer that this would be the one to set off her climax. But it wasn’t enough, and the wave faded away with a whimper. Her body settled back into that heightened equilibrium that left her panting hard into gag and quivering all over.

“Well good luck with that,” said Gage with a mock salute to the MEKA pilot. “See you in the morning, princess. Try not to go insane before we come back.” Their manic laughter followed them out the room, only stopping when the iron door slammed shut and the lights flickered out, leaving D.Va to suffer alone.

Trapped in complete darkness, D.Va was only aware of the harsh, labored breathing through her nose and the soft, always present buzzing of the vibrator up her cunt. She whined pathetically and writhed on the bed from the maddening agony that pulsed through her entire nervous system. Finally alone, this would have been the perfect time to figure out an escape plan, but D.Va’s mind was distracted by the unending and persistent need to cum. It hung over every thought like a need puppy that demanded her attention, always pulling her away from anything else that dared occupy her thoughts. She needed to get her bindings loose, but she also needed to cum. This was the best time to get a sense of the room and its layout, but she really, really needed to cum. It was probably a good idea to get a full night’s sleep so she was well rested tomorrow for—No, cum, cum, CUM! She needed to cum so badly!

D.Va moaned again, her eyes going cross as her thighs convulsed uncontrollably. Her quim’s nectar was flowing freely out of her pussy now, dripping from the plump lips squeezing around the humming vibrator and staining the mattress below. She shuddered again, her flat stomach creasing and flexing as another full-body heave washed over her in preparation of the coming climax, but again she found herself clinging to the edge. D.Va screamed into her gag, wet tears of grief rolling down her cheeks. Her imprisonment, the ropes digging into her ankles, the cold cum-soaked mattress, nothing else matter to her except cumming. All D.Va needed to do was cum and she knew all her problems would be solved. Cum, just cum, PLEASE JUST CUM!

The night rolled by hour after excruciating hour. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and through it all D.Va was aware of every drop of sweat on her skin, every fiber of the mattress pressing into her back, every hair on her body standing on end. But most of all she was hyper aware of that vibrator pulsing away inside her cunt, not quite as big as her last two lovers’ cocks but again just big enough to provide a poor imitation of the real thing. Everything was a lie: the buzzing vibrator that promised to get her off, the unending waves of pleasure coursing through her pussy that told her the next one would be the one to set her off. None of it matter, nothing matter to D.Va if it wasn’t that wonderful, mind-blanking orgasm that she need so bad. But she knew it wasn’t coming, and neither was she.

D.Va lay quietly in the bed now, only occasionally shivering and whining weakly into her gag. The only real movement on the bed was the vibrator buzzing away within her overstimulated snatch. By now the puddle under her ass had thoroughly soaked the mattress all the way through, even dripping through the bottom onto the concrete floor. As another wave of euphoria edged near, the next one in a countless line that night, D.Va didn’t dare to hope this would be the one. Instead she just lay there mutely, her glassy eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, as her body responded on autopilot by shuddering from the electrical signals firing uncontrollably. It passed exactly like she knew it would, and D.Va just lay there in broken defeat, drooling leaking out from around the ballgag, and waited for the next one to come.

An indeterminant amount of time later and the door to her personal hell cracked open, a slight beam of light creeping along the walls until it landed on D.Va’s fully nude, sweat-soaked, and trembling body, but the poor stupefied girl didn’t even acknowledge it. She was lost inside her own mind, dangling on the edge of an abyss that promised untold bliss if only she could make herself fall in. The room’s lights flickered back on but again D.Va was unresponsive even as two tall shadows fell over her body. Her eyes lazily turned to look upon the grinning faces of Gage and Apollo, but she didn’t recognize or even care about them. They weren’t an orgasm, and so they simply didn’t matter to her. Even when one leaned over and removed the ballgag, allowing her pink tongue to flop out lewdly, D.Va didn’t respond. She wasn’t any closer to relief with her mouth now hanging open and hot, squealing moans of desire filling the air.

“How’s our little pet doing this morning?” asked Gage as he reached down and grabbed a handful of a perky tit. He squeezed and rolled her nipple between his fingers, allowing himself full access to her body as she twitched on the bed in her delirious state. “Feeling thirsty?”

D.Va’s eyes rolled back to nearly white as another edging wave hit her, causing her hips to seize up and thrust into the air. “Cuhh…” With her tongue hanging out and drooling running past her lips, D.Va looked like she could barely think straight let alone form words. But her mangled mind, sensing at last the smallest hope of rescue, tried its best to communicate through slurred drivel. “Cummm… C-cum!”

“What was that?” Apollo leaned in and turned his ear toward D.Va’s head, mockingly trying his best to hear her degrading gibberish, though he already knew full well what she meant. “Speak up, girl.”

“Cuuuuhhh… Cuummm…” D.Va shuddered as another unwanted pulse shot through her system from that troublesome, infuriating source between her legs. “Cum! I… I wahh… want…”

The crisp sound of zippers being undone brought a rare moment of clarity to D.Va’s muddled mind as she recognized what it meant. She stared upward with wide eyes at the two big cocks hovering over her ensnared body, mouth opening wide and sucking at the air as if in a trance. Her tongue rolled out shamefully, and D.Va made a completely disgraceful show of herself by drooling like a cock-hungry slut. But she didn’t care. All the young girl knew at that moment was these yummy cock presented to her could end the unending torture inside her pussy.

“Is this what you want, slut?” asked Apollo as he slapped the underside of his shaft against D.Va’s tear-stained face. She let out a shrill yelp of joy and babbled stupidly. Her flailing pink tongue surged outward, eager to savor even the briefest taste of dick, but he quickly pulled away just before she made contact. D.Va grunted painfully and thrashed against her bindings. “Fuck yeah you want it, you dirty little whore.” This time Apollo pressed his cockhead directly against her lips and allowed D.Va to kiss and lick all over his flesh, prompting moans of bliss to flow from her occupied mouth.

“Mmwaah! Cuh… cock!” mumbled D.Va as she slurped and sucked away at his dick. It was like water to the poor girl after wandering for so long in a desert, and she wasted no time in lavishing praise upon the delicious meat. It wasn’t enough to satisfying the painful ache between her legs, but the taste of dick and precum was lighting up the pleasure centers in her brain and easing her torment just enough. Endorphins flushed through her system, rewarding the cock-starved teen each time she swabbed the tip with her tongue or swallowed another taste of precum, and so D.Va felt emboldened to keep sucking.

While the young celebrity was wildly devouring his friend’s dick, Gage went completely unnoticed as he removed the bonds around her feet. Even when he lifted her legs into the air and rested her calves against his shoulders, D.Va didn’t seem to acknowledge him or even once pause in her worship of Apollo’s dick. With the slim Korean laid out so deliciously before him, the lecherous man couldn’t help but grin as he tapped his cockhead against her swollen, hypersensitive clit. A squeal of joy burst from D.Va’s throat at the first sensation upon her aching womanhood aside from the vibrator after such a long arduous night. Her hips wiggled side to side and pushed up off the bed as if begging for more, but Gage only waited and watched the girl debase herself by begging for his cock.

D.Va was in no condition to ask him to do anything to her, no matter how much she wanted to. Beside not being in the proper state of mind for coherent thought, nearly all her attention was occupied with Apollo now squatting over the poor girl’s face and shoving his balls into her mouth. She slobbered all over his nuts, her pink tongue wiggling frantically as it was trapped between her lips and his wrinkled sack. The rest of his cock laid across her face, running all the way up the bridge of her nose and the tip leaking runny precum all over her messy brunette bangs. With his immense shaft smothering her nostrils, the only thing filling D.Va’s empty head was the potent smell of virile cock. She stared up at him with misty, unfocused eyes as she sucked his balls with praise and gratitude. The only way this situation could possibly be improved for the lust-drunk D.Va was if there were cock in her pussy rather than on her face.

But lucky for her, Gage was quickly working to make that wish a reality. In one shift pull, he yanked the soaked vibrator out of D.Va’s pussy, releasing a near tidal wave of pent-up juices to flush from her aroused channel. A large puddle quickly formed beneath the teen’s trembling hips, and Gage clicked his tongue at her in disappointment. “What a filthy girl you are. I thought better of you, Miss Song. Making a mess all over the place with your dirty pussy. We’re gonna have to teach you a lesson.” That lesson of course including shoving his big cock right up her needy cunt. Where once his impressively sized member struggled to fit within D.Va’s near virginal tightness, the sheer amount of her own lubricant let him slam his cockhead right up against her cervix in one fell stroke.

It was the single most glorious moment in all of the young D.Va’s 19 years. Nothing else in all her life compared to that transcendental experience of finally having a cock quench that profound hunger that had nearly driven her insane, or perhaps by any other measure already had. Defending her homeland from the omnic menace, starring in movies, winning tournaments, signing autographs, nothing else mattered when compared to the sweet relief of finally getting dick up her pussy. As Gage started to thrust, D.Va couldn’t help but vocalize her gratitude in form of happy grunts and moans, though they were still muffled by Apollo’s cock.

After having spent so long teetering on the edge of an orgasm, it didn’t take much stimulation to finally pull the trigger on D.Va’s strongest climax yet. Squeals of pleasure vibrated into Apollo’s groin as the Asian teen came hard, her pussy clenching down so forcibly it felt as though she might rip off Gage’s dick. “Fucking shit,” proclaimed the vulgar man as he hilted fully within her depths and held still to ride out her orgasm. “This one is a real monster. Get off her, I want to hear this.”

Apollo get off the bed just in time for D.Va to lock up, her entire body seizing in-place with her slender back arching upward, before she went slack just as suddenly. The chains of her handcuffs clanged loudly against the metal bedframe as she thrashed uncontrollably, flailing and stiffening in a repeat cycle as if in tremendous pain. But instead only searing hot pleasure coursed through the girl’s veins, throwing her deeper and deeper into a lustful frenzy. D.Va’s face was contorted into an ahegao expression of the purest form, her tongue wiggling back and forth with a mind of its own. Juices sprayed out from the tight ring around Gage’s cock, drenching his balls and upper thighs with the teen’s arousal.

D.Va was still in the middle of her unearthly climax when her inner walls finally relaxed enough to let Gage resume thrusting comfortably, and he did so without hesitation. He was now fully intent on breaking in their new sex pet until she was nothing but a mindless cumdump, and the best way to do that was to pound her into an endless chain of blistering orgasms. Gage shifted his entire body over D.Va’s, firmly planting his hands on both sides of her head. Both of her long, skinny legs still rested on his shoulders but now pushed high over her head, practically folding the flexible teen in half. This allowed him the perfect angle to thrust downward into her pussy at a punishing angle, one which would guarantee to pull at least two or three more climaxes from the way his cock ruthlessly slammed her quim.

The flimsy bed once again creaked and bounced from the harshness at which Gage drove into the writhing mess of a girl. D.Va, none the wiser to his insidious strategy, continued to cum her brains out as her body was used as nothing more than a living cocksleeve for the man taking full advantage of it. Having been so worn out and used the previous day, as well as looking a complete mess with a tear, makeup, and spit-stained face, didn’t make D.Va any less of a satisfying conquest for her horny captor. In fact it only spurred him on as he continued to utterly ruin the international star, reducing her down into a cum-filled plaything. “Look at you, cock-hungry bitch. Fucking cock-teasing, what are you now? Just a useless little slut only good for taking loads in your stuck-up nasty cunt.”

For the blissed-out Korean idol, his verbal abuse and the glorious cock pounding her pussy raw were one and the same, and D.Va vocalized her love of both with squeals of joy. “Fuck me!” she cried out with wanton need, her ravaged mind having no other response other than to beg for that which she wanted most. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!” Her toes clenched tightly behind Gage’s head, releasing and flexing again and again as multiple orgasms wracked her body. By now D.Va’s full-body convulsions had nearly ceased and she simply laid there limp as he continued to rut her into the mattress. She shivered each time another climax rippled through her body, but they had dwindled in size and intensity with diminishing returns, and slowly yet surely her brain was starting to reboot from its sexual hysteria.

Unfortunately, D.Va still wasn’t nearly conscious or rationale enough to decry the sordid act of another one of Gage’s thick loads filling her up. Quite the opposite, she murmured sleepily at the warm and oddly comforting sensation of spunk seeping into her womb. “Cum… inside,” whispered D.Va hoarsely, her eyes still foggy with lust. “Haahh… So good…”

“Yeah, that’s right,” growled Gage as he pumped her pussy a few more times for good measure. “This all you’re good for now. Just another stupid cumdumpster.” He had no qualms about laying down the verbal abuse nice and thick as he filled her up with a load just as thick. When he pulled out of her cunt, her puffy and reddened lips gaped just enough for the creampie he left inside to easily dribbled out and run down the crack of her ass.

The contrast between the cooling sensation of jizz running down her heated body seemed to be the final trigger that broke D.Va from her stupor and brought her submerged mind back to sobriety. She blinked away the stale tears and murkiness from her eyes and found herself staring straight up at Apollo’s straining cock and the hand of his furiously pumping it, just in time for the first spurt of cum to erupt from the tip and splattered across her face. Welcomed back to the real world by such a filthy deed, D.Va gasped aloud and sputtered as another thick rope fell across her eyebrows. Both eyes snapped shut to keep any wayward strands for blinding her, but instinctively her mouth opened wide with tongue presented as an enticing runway, one which Gage gladly accepted. Though plenty of his smelly cum landed all across her face, much more of her fell on and between her lips, giving D.Va that salty treat she never knew she wanted until now.

D.Va finally peeked a single eye open when the cummy rainfall ceased, and she swished the creamy load around in her mouth even as she glared up at Apollo. As much as she wanted to yell obscenities at him, she wanted to savor every drop on her tongue even more. After she swallowed the treat and it settled pleasantly in her stomach, D.Va discretely tried to lick up the rest of it off her lips, but both the leering men could see exactly what she was doing. “If you’re still hungry, there’s more where that came from,” said Apollo as he rubbed his cockhead against her cheek, a few more drops squeezing from the tip and smearing across her pale skin.

“That’s an understatement,” said Gage with a chuckle. His dick was only at half strength from the climax he just had inside D.Va’s pussy, but already he was slapping it against her inner thigh to stimulate himself back to full mast. “You want a go at this slut or should I?”

“Go ahead. I’m gonna need a second myself,” said Apollo as he grinned down at the disgraced D.Va still licking her lips clean even as she stared back with laser-focused hatred. “Worth it though to see princess here lick it all up like a desperate slut.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Gage pushed the head of his cock once more against D.Va’s entrance, which parted so easily to let him back inside. “We’ll make a proper whore out of her yet.” He leaned over the prone girl, smiling as inch after inch disappeared into her pussy. “Everything else before was just for fun. Now is when your training really begins, superstar.”

D.Va’s head fell back on the bed as the familiar tingle of being slammed to the brim with cock ran up her spine. Her body had already surrendered to them, and now she had been given just a taste of how far her mind could fall as well. As the breaking of the Korean teen began in earnest, D.Va wonder just how much longer she’d be able to hold out against the overwhelming tide of ceaseless pleasure. Or worse yet if she even wanted to.


End file.
